Kryptonite
by loveinaphotograph
Summary: Amelia gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1

This is my day 2 post for Owelia Week on Tumblr. The topic is Jealousy. I have a totally unrelated part 2 to this, that I will try to post soon! Thanks for reading.

* * *

 _Who does that bitch think she is?_

They weren't entirely together, but they weren't exactly single either. They were each other's people. And to Amelia, that means not flirting with skanky nurses at the nurse's station. But that was just her opinion.

One more not-so-innocent touch was going to push her over the edge. And Boom! There it was.

Amelia storms towards the pair and slams the file she has in her hand down on the counter. "Chief Hunt, can I talk to you a moment, please?"

It had come out more forceful and desperate than she had hoped, but what was done was done.

Taken back by her hurricane-like entrance, he responds, "Well do I really have a choice?"

She gives him a death stare and he actually might have been scared for a second. He looks around and takes her elbow in his hand, leading her to the closest supply closet.

Closing the door, she shakes her elbow out of his hand and huffs.

"Amelia, what is the problem? What do you want?" he bites.

"What's my problem, Owen? My problem is that I want you. I want you, us, I want us to work and you're out there flirting with that bitch and she kept touching you. And I want to be the only one who gets to touch you." She stops. _Yep. There it was. Word Vomit._

He reaches up to touch her arm and she recoils.

"I'm sorry. I am- I am sorry. This is a mistake. I'm the mistake. We shouldn't do this. I shouldn't want this and I do, Owen. I do want this."

This time she doesn't shy away from his touch; She welcomes it. He pulls her into an awkward embrace. And they just stand there. The silence washes over them.

He speaks next. "Amelia, I-I don't really know what to say. You know how I feel about you. And I do regret everything I've ever said or done that has made you think that I don't want you. I want the high, I want the rush, but I want the real too. I don't want to be done with you."

She cups his face in her hand, "I don't want to be done with you either. I want to mix work and play. I want all the ups and all the downs and I want us. I want to go through all of it with you."

He holds out his pinky and says, "I promise to do whatever it takes to make this work."

She reaches her pinky finger towards his and adds, "I promise too, just no more flirting with skanky nurses, please?"

Owen's eyebrows hit his hairline, "Wha-when was I doing that?"

"I don't know Owen, like 20 seconds ago?"

"No-what? No I wasn't." He tilts his head to the side. "Are you talking about Jackie? Please! Amelia, she is young enough to be my daughter. Don't be silly."

Amelia mocks the nurse's actions and words and Owen can't help but laugh.

"Amelia Shepherd. Are you jealous?"

Her face turns bright red as she crosses her arms and turns away from him.

Stepping closer to her, he begins to poke her sides and taunts her. "Oh My God, you're jealous. The brilliant, astounding neurosurgeon Amelia is jealous of a flirty nurse. I have found your kryptonite. This is too good!"

He continues to tickle her until she caves, bursting into laughter. "Stop! Stop it Owen! Stop!" She shrieks in-between giggles.

She turns back to him and simply says, "I'm not jealous, now shut up and kiss me".

He decides to let her win this round and graciously abides.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is part two of the jealously prompt for Owelia Week on tumblr. Yes, I know, I'm a little behind. But I wanted to do another play on the theme so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Callie and Maggie sat in the cafeteria for lunch. They had done some 'single lady' bonding over the last few months and had built quite the little friendship. And that is all it was, a friendship. There were no feelings involved. Just lots of shopping and alcohol, and chat sessions.

Callie bit into her straw and gritted her teeth again. Maggie had noticed her counterpart seemed uninvolved in their conversation and had become quite involved with something else.

"Callie, what the heck are you looking at?"

She scoffed, "Them! Them and their stupid perfect relationship, built on rainbows and butterflies and perfectness."

Maggie scanned the room looking for the couple in question. That's when she saw it.

"Woah, wait, Amelia and Owen are together?"

"Um, yeah, where have you been? I'm the one at Richard and Catherine's wedding that told him to get his head out of his ass and get her back. They were 'together' before Derek died too, you know, but he went and called them a plane crash."

"This is news to me. Was that why she was crying that night? I can't believe I never noticed this before!"

Both the females now had their full attention towards Owen and Amelia. The conversation flowed so easily between the pair. Amelia hand rested upon his knee and Owen's was slightly higher up on her leg. Amelia was picking French Fries off of his plate and they were both laughing. A lock of hair fell out of place and he reached up to tuck it behind her ear.

"Why are they faultless? I want a relationship like that. I want a hand on my knee while they fix my hair and let me eat their French Fries," pouts Callie.

"Amelia is so lucky. How did she get such an amazing guy like that? Why can't I find a guy like that?"

"He's so good with the right person, but when he's with the wrong person, it's toxic for him. They're so good for each other, I don't think the other realizes that they are helping the other one, but they're each other's lifejacket."

Maggie turns back to her food as Callie continues.

"Owen is one of my best friends, I'm glad he's happy, I hope they get married and have a house full of kids because I know that's what they both want. I just have to admit I'm envious of them."

She exhales and refocuses on eating her lunch as well, thinking about the life she wishes she could have.

It is then that someone clears their throat behind the pair and they turn towards the intrusion.

"You know, if you take a picture, it lasts longer," deadpans Owen.

Callie and Maggie both blush at the fact they had been caught and Owen can't help but laugh a little.

Maggie speaks first. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's fine, Maggie, we got caught. Sorry, Owen, couldn't help by admire you and Amelia. Such a cute couple you are, glad I got your sorry ass to get her back." She puffs out her chest.

"Yeah, yes, thank you. I still owe you a drink sometime for that," she smiles at him.

"I'll hold you to it," she responses.

"Okay, I've got to go, I'll see you later." He turns to walk away, but quickly stops and looks back, "By the way, cut the green-eyed monster act, you know you're happy for us."


End file.
